


Loser Kiss

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss, and texting? Are they boy-friends now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Kiss

Holding his breath, Jouno leaned down over Yuugi's form. They had been wrestling during an argument about a racing kart game at Yuugi's house, up in the living room. Somehow it turned physical, and suddenly, Jounouchi was leaning over Yuugi, holding his arms down.  
  
Yuugi looked meek beneath him. His hair was splayed out, not styled like usual, surrounding his face, which had a surprised and yet, fearful look on it.  
  
As Jouno moved over him, he could feel Yuugi tense his hands into fists nervously, the muscles in his wrist adjusting in Jouno's grip. The sound of the game played in the background, cheering from the audience and horns blaring with pride as Yuugi's character stood on top of a pedestal waving his arm in the air happily while Jouno's stood looking disappointed on the 2nd-place spot beneath him.  
  
It took only a few seconds for Jouno to close the distance between them, their noses hesitantly brushing together.  
  
Yuugi took in a breath, it hitching in his throat.  
  
"Sorry," Jounouchi muttered out as he closed the gap, and kissed Yuugi. It was tentative, and brief.  
  
As their lips parted, Jounouchi lifting himself back up, he kept a close watch on his goth's friend's surprised face- watching as a shy blush crept onto his cheeks. With his chestnut-colored eyes, he turned his attention to Yuugi's. He searched their maroon rich depths for a silent answer- a confirmation or denial- something.  
  
Waiting a few seconds, as no word came, Jouno lifted himself up, letting go of his friend, and sat back on his legs.  
  
"Imma go." He said plainly. He waited a second, afraid to look in Yuugi's direction as he heard him sit up, then he shifted himself up to stand. He grabbed his green overcoat from the sofa they had been sitting in front of, and then started for the hall to exit to the stairs. "I'll uh, see you at school tomorrow, Yuugi." He said with uncertainty over his shoulder.  
  
By the time Jounouchi was out the door, half a block away, he felt a vibration in the left pocket of his jacket. He paused in his gait, grabbed out his phone, a silver slim design with flat buttons. The screen was lit-up to a pale blue background with a white envelope opening and closing with animation.  
  
"An email?" He mused. He pressed a button, and opened the message to read it.  
  
"You surprised me! I wasn't aware you liked me so much, Jouno! What I mean is, thank you. We're still friends?"  
  
Jouno let out a long heavy sigh, then lifted his other hand and started sending a reply. "You're taking this pretty well. No shock? No anger? You still wanna be buds."  
  
He stood still, waiting. The blond could hardly imagine what Yuugi looked like right now- was he frantic, was he blushing, was he pacing in his room?  
  
A minute passed before the reply arrived. Jouno immediately clicked to read it.  
  
"Of course I want to stay friends. I don't want to say 'it doesn't matter' what just happened... I'm not opposed to us kissing, but... I'm not used to it?"  
  
By the time Jouno finished reading, another message arrived. Raising a brow, he clicked to read it.  
  
"I mean, it'd be great, if we dated. It just will take me a while to be physical, probably. Is that okay?"  
  
Wincing, Jounouchi turned on his heel and started right straight back for the game shop. He knocked at the door, said hello to Yuugi's mom, and then went immediately back upstairs. He took a breath as he entered the living room, trying to calm his nerves. Yuugi was sitting on the floor where he'd left him looking rather dejected and worried, staring with intense focus at the cellphone in his hand.  
  
"Mo~ron." Jounouchi greeted as he lidded his eyes, trying to make an irritated face just in time for Yuugi to look up to. Surprised, Yuugi looked up to him with worry. "You're stuck with me. Might as well imagine me as one of those annoying NPC's that never get off your back about fetch-quests."  
  
Yuugi stared at him, not a smile on his face. He opened his mouth hesitantly and asked, "What's...the first quest?"  
  
Jounouchi immediately let out an exasperated sigh, propping one hand on his hip as he swung the other around overdramatically. "It's that I need a gift for my boy-friend! He's so shy and lacking confidence. The only thing I can think of for a perfect first-gift, would be a bouquet of roses. But I don't know where to buy them from, or that I can afford?"  
  
Yuugi's face turned a deep shade of crimson as he tried to answer confidently. "O-oh. I'll be happy to bring you some roses. Any, particular color?"  
  
"Red and yellow, and black, are probably his favorite colors. Do you think you can bring me those?" Jouno asked with a smirk on his face as he took a few steps forward, stepping around the sofa.  
  
Yuugi stood up, clutching his cellphone in his hand, with excitement. "Of course! Those sound like they'd be perfect! I'll bring them to you tomorrow!"  
  
"Isn't tomorrow a holiday?" Jouno asked, raising a brow. His 'NPC' voice dropping away.  
  
Yuugi giggled a bit, covering his lips briefly with the back of his hand. "Yeah, but going shopping on Sunday is fun! I saw a handheld game with roses on it advertised the other day. You send rose seeds to each other and..."  
  
Jouno held up his hand. "Whoa, wait, I've got a pretty dumb phone, remember?"  
  
"It's a handheld, like those pet games." Yuugi answered with a smile. "It sends the seeds out through wi-fi and-"  
  
"Fine, I get it. Let's get that." Jounouchi laughed. "But, isn't that kind of perverted, Yuugi?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuugi frowned, not understanding.  
  
Jouno covered his mouth as he grinned widely at him. "Giving each other 'seeds' is kind of like a metaphor for sex."  
  
"I-I wasn't thinking that at all!" Yuugi shouted, his face turning crimson again. As he protested more, he swung his hands to punch his friend several times. Jounouchi just caught Yuugi's fists while laughing, not even attempting to dodge them. "Don't be such a pervert!" Yuugi whined, trying to get at least one, if playful, hit on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I noticed the Sunday day of the week thing lol but my idea was that they were going to school on Sunday for a club or something, and instead end up deciding to skip it to go shopping for a seed-share game tamagotchi-like thing.


End file.
